


In Your Capable Hands

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Series: Medfet Series [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Doctor Kink, Dry Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: "You seem to have swelling in your groin, I should examine that for you."In which Peter is injured for real this time, and his favorite doctor makes him feel much better.





	In Your Capable Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professional_benaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/gifts).



> For my girl squirty, who has waited like a month for this fic to get done. Thanks for being so patience babe

Peter was perfectly fine, really. Sure he had a mild concussion and a few cracked ribs, but with his abilities it should only take a few days, tops, to heal. But Tony, in typical dad fashion, had insisted he stay in the infirmary at the compound. He was already bored senseless, Ned being in class and MJ organizing some protest, and playing solitaire on his phone could only entertain him for so long. He was just about to press the button that would send more painkillers through his IV, inevitably putting him to sleep, when suddenly a gloved hand was covering his. He looked up, meeting the crystal blue eyes of one Stephen Strange. Immediately his lips split into a huge grin, his other hand reaching out to grab onto the leather of his costume and pull him down for a deep kiss.

 

“I missed you,” Peter breathed against his lips. Stephen smiled and brushed his hair from his his eyes. 

 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here, love, but I came as soon as I got Bruce’s message. Are you okay?” he asked. Peter nodded with a scowl. 

 

“I’m fine, everyone is overreacting. I’ll be good as new in two days, tops,” he said. Stephen chuckled, moving to the foot of Peter’s bed and grabbing the clipboard hanging there to read over the information on Peter’s condition. 

 

“While I’m sure that’s true, I think I would be a tad more comfortable if you allowed me to run a few tests,” he said, his eyes trained on the words in front of him. Because of this, he didn’t notice the blush that dusted Peter’s cheeks when he said it. Peter looked down at the his hands in his lap. 

 

“Okay,” he said, trying not to betray the excitement he was feeling. 

 

“Okay,” Stephen said. “I’ll be right back with the EKG machine, just sit tight.” Peter nodded obediently, trying to ignore how his dick twitched. They hadn’t “played doctor” since that first in the hospital, due to an outer-dimensional threat taking Stephen away for nearly six weeks. Peter had been going crazy without him, pissing off all the other Avengers with his moodiness and sullen attitude. It wasn’t his fault, really. It was the longest the two had been separated since their first meeting. Peter had been practically attached to the man’s hip when they were stuck in Soul Stone, where their “ill-advised” romance had begun. By the time they were rescued, Peter was ready to seriously harm anyone who took Stephen away from him. It had taken Tony several weeks to become comfortable with the relationship, but after catching Peter sneaking back into the compound via portal for the ninth time, he had given up on trying to keep them apart. May had been a much harder sell, forcing Stephen to bring out the big guns and ask Christine to personally vouch for him. They were finally at the point in their relationship where they could just enjoy it, instead of having to constantly defend it to everyone who didn’t understand. 

 

It was a good thing nobody knew just how kinky their sex life was. 

 

Peter was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Stephen return, his cape now off and hanging by the infirmary doors. 

 

“Gown off, please,” Stephen said, fiddling with the machine he had rolled out. Peter tried not to blush as he pulled the gown up over his head. If he failed Stephen’s face betrayed no signs. Slowly, he began pulling the stickers from their protective backings, having removed his gloves so they wouldn’t stick to the leather. As he carefully began placing the little squares along Peter’s torso and arms, Peter was mortified by how hard he already was. It had been far too long since h had felt Stephen’s touch against his skin, and the fact that he was wearing his “doctor hat” right now certainly wasn’t helping. Luckily the blankets bunched around his waist hid the problem well. 

 

“Doing okay?” Stephen asked, turned towards the EKG machine as he sorted the wires. 

 

“Mhm,” Peter hummed, not trusting his voice in the moment. Stephen turned back around with a small smile. Peter couldn’t help but return it, his heart skipping a beat at the love shining from those beautiful eyes. . The smile fell, however, Stephen’s expression becoming focused as he began clipping the wires to the stickers. Peter was then reminded of his throbbing cock, of the blood pounding in his ears, and he could not stop the small whimper that fell past his plush lips. Stephen’s eyes snapped up, mistaking the noise for one of pain, not pleasure. 

 

“Peter?” Stephen said, concerned, his hand moving to cup Peter’s jaw. At the swipe of Stephen’s thumb over his cheekbone, Peter could not hold back anymore, cumming entirely untouched with a drawn out whine.

 

When he recovered, he saw understanding on Stephen’s face. The wizard smirked and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Peter’s forehead. 

 

“Be right back, darling,” he said, and then he was gone. Peter whimpered, his cock already hardening again. He couldn’t help himself; he palmed himself over his damp boxers, awaiting Stephen’s return. 

 

“Mr. Parker,” he heard not moments later. He bit his lip and looked up, finding him in a pair of black scrubs, meeting Stephen’s eyes with a pleading expression. Those eyes zeroed in on Peter’s arms disappearing under the blankets, on the motion of Peter’s still moving hand. He strode over quickly, seating himself on the edge of the bed and pulling Peter’s arm out from under the covers. 

 

“You seem to be experiencing some swelling in your groin, I should examine that for you.” Peter shouldn’t have found that hot, it was such a cheesy line, but he whimpered nonetheless. Then Stephen was slipping his hand beneath Peter’s boxers and palmin his cock. All he had to was grind the heel of his palm against Peter’s shaft for the boy to be cumming again with a kee, shaking and panting. Stephen chuckled, pulling his hand out and licking at the cum Peter had painted down his wrist. Peter’s cock was already stirring again at the sight. God had he missed this cocky asshole. He gripped the front of the man’s scrubs and wrenched him forward, crushing their lips together. Stephen kissed back almost angrily, his fingers curling through Peter’s hair and yanking at the strands. Peter moaned, throwing his arms around Stephen’s neck and pressing him even closer. Their tongues danced and Peter could taste himself on Stephen, could feel his fingernails scraping against his scalp. His cock was already full mast again, throbbing in time to the beeping of the EKG machine he was still attached to. 

 

“Fuck me,” Peter whimpered against Stephen’s lips. “Right now, don’t bother with prep. Please, Stephen, I’ve missed you so much I just need you inside me, please, pretty please.” Stephen groaned, leaning down and biting at Peter’s neck, so hard Peter wondered if he had broken the skin. 

 

“Safeword?” he growled. Peter had expected it, but he smiled hearing it anyways. 

 

“Infinity,” he said. That was all it took for Stephen to pull the blankets off and crawl all the way onto the bed, his hands pulling Peter’s boxers down and exposing his little cock. 

 

“How I missed you,” he said in a low voice, spreading Petre’s legs to expose his twitching hole. He circled a dry thumb around it, before sinking it in to the first knuckle. Peter whined, his legs beginning to quiver. 

 

“What part of ‘right now’ didn’t you understand?” he quipped, getting far too desperate for his own comfort. Stephen stilled, raising an eyebrow at the boy. 

 

“I’m sorry, did you think you were in charge here?” he said. Peter bit his lip and shook his head quickly. Stephen nodded and sunk his thumb deeper, relishing in the low moan he received in response. He pumped the digit in and out, feeling Peter’s walls clench and flutter. 

 

“God, you’re so tight baby. DId you even finger yourself while I was away?” he asked. Peter shook his head, face and torso flushed with arousal. 

 

“Was never enough, needed your cock,” he panted, drawing another groan from the wizard. 

 

“You’re just a little cockslut, aren’t you? My little whore, begging for my dick in your ass whenever possible.” Stephen’s words made Peter whine and buck his hips, causing Stephen’s thumb to brush against his prostate. 

 

“Please, fuck, Stephen, need you so bad. Fuck me, please just fuck me,” he begged. 

 

“Say it, Peter,” Stephen demanded. Peter whimpered again, sounding wrecked. 

 

“I’m your little cockslut,” he whispered, face turning a darker shade of red. Stephen grinned wickedly, pulling his thumb out and hooking Peter’s legs over his shoulders. He pulled his cock out from the scrubs and lined himself up, taking it in hand and rubbing circles around Peter’s hole, allowing the precum that was dribbling from his tip to coat the boy’s rim. Only when Peter was positively shaking did he begin to push in, his precum easing the way. 

 

Peter was whining now, trying Stephen’s patience. He went slow regardless, hurting Peter being the last thing he wanted to do after being away for so long. Peter whimpered and moaned through it all, clutching at Stephen’s arms hard enough he was sure to leave hand-shaped bruises. Stephen didn’t waste any time once he was seated fully inside, pulling halfway out and thrusting back in, punching a low moan from the boy beneath him. His mind was going hazy with the sensation of being back inside Peter, his thrusts already growing erratic. 

 

“Fuck, Peter, I’m not gonna last. You feel so good, wrapped around my cock like this,” he said, bearing down to fuck him deeper. Peter’s knees were pressing against his chest now, Stephen’s face buried in his neck. 

 

“yes, Stephen, your cock feels so good. I missed you so much, missed feeling you inside me, I’m close, so close,” Peter moaned. Stephen wrapped a hand around Peter’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Peter was making the most delicious noises, squeezing Stephen’s cock and trembling with need. All it took was Stephen twisting his wrist just the right way and biting into the same spot as earlier for Peter to be cumming with a cry, clenching around Stephen’s and sending the man tumbling into his own orgasm. He came deep inside Peter, making him shudder with aftershocks. They took a few moments to catch their breaths, before Stephen was kissing Peter hungrily, biting at his bottom lip and licking his way into his mouth, making Peter moan and wind his fingers through Stephen’s dark locks. 

 

“Please, don’t leave for so long again,” Peter said when they broke apart for air, brown eyes pleading. Stephen smiled softly, brushing Peter’s curly hair hair from his forehead. 

 

“Never again.”

***

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., please tell me they’re done fucking now,” Tony said, pointedly turned away from his screens. 

 

“They fell asleep twenty minutes ago, boss,” the A.I. said. Tony sighed and glanced over at the feed, finding the two men cuddled together, deep in sleep. 

 

“Alright, erase all traces of that footage, and lock the infirmary doors. Only Stephen, Peter, or I can access the locks. They deserve a little alone time.”   

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts at peterparkerisaslut


End file.
